


Hunted

by jameskrrt



Category: Original Work
Genre: AU, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe, Discord Au, Horror, Other, bbss, bbss discord au, slight gore, slight nsfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jameskrrt/pseuds/jameskrrt
Summary: The slasher is tasked to stalking and killing up to 15 hunted with a shotgun and a machete. The hunted only possess flashlights. After 60 minutes, the hunted receive shotguns located in numerous areas to turn the tables on the slasher. If the slasher is killed, the hunted win and are free to leave the area which the game is played in. If the slasher succeeds with killing all targets, a new batch of hunted and a slasher will be chosen and the game will begin again. Who will you be? Perhaps the murderous slasher who is hunting down his friends who backstabbed him? Or are you one of the unfortunate hunted who's being stalked and killed as time ticks on? Either or, good luck old friend.





	1. i.

_               ; prologue ; _

 

 

_ what is this that i can’t see _

_ an icy hand taking hold of me _   
  


_     Clack, clack, clack.  _ His shoes went, clicking on the concrete floor beneath the male. His breath was quick paced and arrhythmic as he crouched down behind one of the many dangling chains from the ceiling. “  _ please.. _ “ he pleaded quietly, ducking down behind a box that also hid him from view of whoever he was hiding from. “  _ please don’t look over here.. please. _ “ the male murmured.

 

_ i am death, none can excel _

_ i open the door to heaven  _ ─   
  


    There was a low hiss from somewhere over and beyond the box, causing him to recoil a bit in fear. There was an unsettling silence in the room before the sound of footsteps began to leave the area. Once he couldn’t hear the owner’s footsteps anymore, he released the breath he once held quietly. Reaching to peer over the box to make sure it was clear, he suddenly felt something sticky and cold touching his fingers and paused briefly to look over to whatever it was. Unable to see in the dark warehouse, he clicked on the flashlight and directed it towards his now sticky and wet fingers.   
  


─ _ or hell. _   
  


    The man let out a horrified shriek which echoed off the thick walls of the long abandoned warehouse, for there lay the body of one of one of his friends. Stumbling back, he covered his mouth and began to hunch over. He wanted to cry, yell out; though of course he already had. He had to run now away from that.. crazed maniac before he got caught by the “slasher” as the hosts of the game called him. Upon hearing the loud laughter from the slasher, he froze almost immediately in fear, now in the sights of the mysterious killer.   
  


_ o death, o death _

_ won’t you spare me ‘til over another year? _   
  


    They stared at each other for a few silent moments before the silence was broken by the giggling of the slasher. That was his cue to turn around and start bolting it to a safer place. Taking off running in the opposite direction, the slasher roared in excitement and began the game of cat and mouse ─ the game of chase. Predator and prey. Chasing their new target down the halls, the male’s breathing grew heavy and unstable again, panic and fear jolting through his body faster than he could swallow.   
  


_ i’ll fix your feet ‘til you can’t walk _

_ lock your jaw until you can’t talk _

 

     His boots slapped loudly against the wet floors; the blood ─ his friend’s blood that stain his fingers now drying rapidly. Hearing the sound of the killer’s rapid steps not far behind him, he dared to look back. Oh, how he regretted it and wished he didn’t. Tripping on a crack in the cement floor, he stumbled down onto the cold floor, his body slamming down on top of his right hand; a sickening crack sounded out and echoed through the building until it faded. And then he shrieked.

 

_ close your eyes so you can’t see _

_ this very air, come and go with me _

 

    He let out a few sobs and cried out again, the pain almost unbearable. The male ─ the last hunted ─ rolled over onto his back and held his hand which was now positioned at almost at an impossible angle; fresh blood had begun trickling down the pale skin on the male’s arm, his cries and wails dying down to quiet groans and whimpers of pain. The slasher looked down at the pathetic thing below them and twirled the machete in between their fingers for a moment, catching it and stepping over with a grin ─ which obviously isn’t visible, thanks to the mask. Kneeling slowly beside the whimpering human, they grabbed his face roughly and peered down at him, placing the machete at his throat. “  _ night night, jimmy. _ “

 

_ o death, o death _

_ would you spare me over another ─ _   
  


The sickening sound of a blade slashing human flesh sounded out through the perimeter, followed by a small and soft thud. “  _ i win. _ “   
  


**_─ year._ **


	2. ii. (part one)

_ chapter one , part one ; _

 

_ Wow. This place was absolutely beautiful. Maddie grinned slowly to herself, pushing a few strands of her hair behind one of her tanned ears; she enjoyed the view her “husband” had brought her to see. Thaddeus looked over to her and smiled too. “ Do you like it? ” he asked, his brown gaze settled on her’s. She responded with only a nod. _

 

__ _ “Yeah.” She breathed in slowly and exhaled, looking over to her boyfriend. “It’s really beautiful. Thank you for bringing me here, Tad. ” Almost as if on cue, Tad reddened and immediately ducked away. _

 

_ “ I- uh- it’s nothing really. Just a place that made me think of you, Maddie. That’s all. ” He quickly explained, the words escaping in nothing but a stutter. She laughed softly at how adorable her boyfriend acted, leaning over and placing a small yet sweet kiss on his chocolate cheek. _

 

_ “ Well, if it’s just a place then it’s now my most favorite place in the world. ” She declared, placing her hands on her hips in a powerful manner. Thaddeus only chuckled before bowing dramatically. “ Alright, m’lady. Whatever floats your boat best. ” _

 

* * *

It’s been almost a month since Maddie’s seen her boyfriend. She filed a missing person’s report and demanded he would be found no matter what. Everyday when the sheriff returned to her front doorstep, it was the same thing. No Thaddeus. No leads. No nothing. Gone without a trace.

 

She’d cry for hours. Throwing and destroying anything in her path. Eventually she had finally settled down. Still missing Thaddeus deeply, she decided to go out and look for him herself. The sheriff wasn’t finding  _ anything _ on him, so why should she continue to trust the man with her boyfriend’s life? She had begun packing immediately Tuesday night, packing things like knives, food, and water.

 

* * *

 

Kenny called sometime around 4:32 in the evening, her phone buzzing on the king sized bed. Picking it up, she rubbed her eyes and answered, pressing the device to her right ear. “ What do you want, Ken? ” A small scoff was heard on the other side. Kenny replied quickly.

 

“What? An old pal isn’t allowed to call and check up on his friend?” Maddie couldn’t help but to smile; for the first time in almost a month she smiled. “No, he’s not. ” She answered sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

 

Kenny audibly gasped on the other end. “ Rude! Normally I’d hang up, but you’re one of my best friends, so I’ve decided to spare you this ONE time, ” he declared, something dropping on Ken’s end. There was a shuffle and a small ‘what the fuck was that’. “ What was that? Is someone else there, Ken? ”

 

“ No? Not that I know of. Unless Tyler is over to visit, which he shouldn’t be. He’s still out at work. ” The hairs on the back of Maddie’s neck had begun to stand on end once her friend had finished, another thing sounding out from the phone.

 

“ Maddie? You still there? ” Ken asked, concern lingering in his voice. She made a noise to alert him, listening to the static silence. “ It might just be Tyler’s stupid cat. He knocks a lot of shit off the counters, so. ” Maddie hummed again in response.

 

“ Hopefully it’s just the cat-- ” Almost if on cue, Kenny had begun to shout. “ Who the fuck are you?! Get out of my fucking house you prick! ” The phone was thrown onto the bed by the sounds of it, loud thuds and slams attempting to cover up her friend’s voice. “ Get the fuck off me! What the fuck are you doing?! Stop! ” And then there was silence. An unsettling silence before the phone cut out.

 

Sitting there in shock for a while, she eventually came back and dialed 911 as fast as she could. “ 911, what’s your emergency? ” The female operator asked. Beginning to explain what had just happened to the operator, she asked for the name and address. Quickly, she told then and soon enough, the operator and Maddie said their goodbyes.

* * *

 

Maddie stood outside the home nervously before she heard a familiar voice somewhere behind her. “ What the fuc- Maddie? What the fuck is going on? ” Tyler had begun approaching his now police infested home, a confused look spreading quickly over his pale and freckled face. Maddie looked over to the ginger.

 

“Kenny. We were talking on the phone and- and something happened. Someone came in and- and..” Tyler rose one of his brows in question. “ And..? ” There was a brief pause. “ I don’t know. Someone entered your home and now the police are here. ”

 

Tyler swore under his breath. Moments later, the sheriff had exited the house and made his way carefully over to the two, exchanging looks before clearing his throat. “I’ve got some news you of all people probably don’t want to hear, but it’s my job to keep you informed on cases you’re involved in,” he said whilst adjusting his belt more comfortably. Maddie rose a brow. “ Kenny is nowhere to be found in the house. No signs of forced entry and certainly no signs of struggle. ”

 

Maddie almost opened her mouth to argue with the sheriff, but he was quick to stop her. “ Go in and look for yourself, sweetheart. The only thing that was found in his room was his phone. ” And Maddie did just that. Storming inside the house, she looked around. Everything was in it’s place. Nothing was thrown around or damaged.

 

It was all perfectly fine.

 

* * *

“ Maddie! You can’t just go off on your own at a time like this! ” Tyler shouted at his friend, his long ginger hair tied back into a loose ponytail. Maddie sent him a glare. “ And just what the hell do you expect me to do, Tyler? Sit around and wait for them to find your friends and my boyfriend?! ” He went silent almost immediately.

 

“ It’s been an entire MONTH since I’ve seen Thaddeus, Tyler! The sheriff hasn’t found a single damn fucking thing on just as where the hell they might’ve disappeared off to. ” That’s when Tyler had begun to shout back. “You aren’t the only one who’s worried, Maddie! Everyone else is hurting over the disappearance of Tad, and this just fucking tops the son of a bitch! ”

 

Before Maddie could even apologize, he continued with tears beginning to prick in the corners of his brown gaze. “So if you want to fucking find them on your own, go right ahead! But if you want someone to go with you, just know that we’re always fucking available! ” He turned and grabbed his things, storming towards the door in a fit of anger and sadness. Tyler barely got a grip on the door knob before Maddie stopped him.

 

She grabbed him and spun him around, embracing him into a quick and rather tight hug. As if he were a dam about to break, he immediately dropped his things and buried his face on his friend’s shoulder, a low and soft cry escaping his throat. “ Tyler, I’m sorry. I’ve just been really upset these past few weeks, and Kenny’s disappearance really does top the cake. ” She explained slowly, hoping her friend would accept her apology.

 

When she felt Tyler nod slightly on her shoulder, she smiled and looked down at him. “ Okay, I want you to go to Gabe’s place and get him. Make sure he has a weapon and some food in his bag, alright? Take some time to calm down and clean yourself up before going, though. All three of us are going together to find Thaddeus and Kenny. ”

 

**_And together, they’d waltz into a trap._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wooooo! chapter one part one is finally done,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, im dead
> 
> read it on wattpad; https://www.wattpad.com/484229615-hunted-ii-part-one  
> follow my twitter; @chcrii  
> follow my tumblr; toastiiie.tumblr.com

**Author's Note:**

> fuCK man this took forever :')))  
> but uhhh the song: https://youtu.be/jLkWyuW2JTg
> 
>  
> 
> tumblr; chcriis.tumblr.com/  
> twitter; @chcrii  
> k thx bye


End file.
